


Tendril Delights and Other Kinks

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Additional Warnings in Notes, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Kinks, Multi, Polyamory, Tentacle Sex, Tentacled sex plants, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: Poe's away and Rey and Finn stumble upon some previously unspoken of kinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what all to tag this so  
> -Sex with plants  
> -Poly relationship between Finn/Rey/Poe  
> -Failed attempts at keeping secrets  
> -Mentions of various other kinks (bdsm, recreational sex pollen, pegging, ect.)  
> -Brief mention of past dubcon

They were in Finn's room for a change since Poe was out on a mission. Rey had a drying cloth wrapped loosely around her still wet body. She'd insisted on taking a shower as soon as she’d gotten back from her session with Master Luke. Finn envied her ability to go out and physically train every day. More often than not he was stuck at a table going over First Order intelligence. It was an important job, an officer's job, but Finn missed physical training.

Her long hair was still dripping when she sat down on his lap. He ran his hand up her back, stroking the tense muscles he found there. She pressed down against his hardening cock. While Finn could spend hours touching and kissing, Rey was always impatient. He moved his head to kiss her neck as she worked on unbuttoning his pants.

"Finn," there was something off about Rey's voice. "What's touching my foot?"

“What?” He blinked before shifting to see what she was talking about. He cursed and stood up, briefly picking her up before setting her back down onto the bed.

"Nothing," he said, "nothing. That's just a plant. It doesn't usually come out when the lights are on this high." He knelt down by the bed and grabbed the meaty tendril, unwinding it from Rey's foot before shoving it back under the bed. "It must have sensed the water. I’ll put it in the closet."

Rey hopped down to kneel beside him. Under the bed there was a large metal sphere. "I didn't know you had a plant in here. Where did you get it?"

Finn looked uncomfortable. "When I was on sanitation duty on the Star Killer I kept a plant in my room that I’d found on the base. It shed burs everywhere. After the base was destroyed I found a bur attached to the inside of my pants. I decided to plant it to see if it would grow. And, well," he motioned at the large planter. It was over two feet tall and twice as wide. Rey could see something shifting inside of it. 

Rey reached in. Several tendrils caressed her hand. When she pulled it back her hand was slick. She turned to Finn with dawning realization. "Kriffing hell, you have a Tendril Delight under your bed.” Finn’s guilty look confirmed her suspicions. “I can't believe you've been keeping this a secret. Aren't they ridiculously rare because they're so difficult to grow?"

"First of all, it's a Civineri Expisbitri. 'Tendril Delight' is an awful marketing name. And they're not that difficult to grow. You just need patience and to keep them in dark spaces," he said. It was difficult to keep a straight face though with Rey staring at him with her shit eating grin.

"Alright Mr. Botanist. You still have a sex plant under your bed. Unless you're going to tell me that you just keep it there for decoration," she said. 

"It's not like I knew what it was the first time I found it."

"But you certainly know now,” she said. He made a dismissive noise but wouldn’t make eye contact. She cackled. “I have to tell Poe, he's going to die."

Finn reached out and grabbed her hand desperately. "No! You can't tell Poe," he said. “Please Rey, don’t.”

"Why not?"

"It's too weird. And Poe, well he’s Poe. People literally call the guy ‘the light of the resistance.’ I know he doesn’t like the fact that I had sex with some of my commanding officers before. I don’t want there to be another thing that's weird between us," Finn said.

Rey squeezed his hand back. "You know Poe was just mad that those assholes ordered you to their quarters. It’s not something he holds against you,” she said. Finn still looked concerned. “I won’t tell him though.”

He pulled her hand up and kissed it. "Thanks Rey," he said.The relief in his voice made her stomach hurt. She tried to think of something to lighten the mood again.

"It’s fine. I know all about keeping dirty secrets from Poe. I once called him daddy in bed," she said.

"What? When?” Finn asked.

"You were still asleep. I don't think he heard me. At least he didn’t say anything if he did. There's been a couple more close calls, but I've managed to keep my mouth shut since,” she said. 

“You called him daddy,” Finn repeated. “I wish I'd been awake. He's always complaining about how old we make him feel. Can you imagine what his face would have looked like if he’d heard? Remember last year when General Cortez asked him if you were his daughter. I thought he was going to cry.”

“Which is why I’m happy he didn’t hear. And you’re never going to mention this again. it’s a secret for a secret. We both learned things today that we aren’t going to tell Poe,” she said and gave him a mock-stern glare. 

"Right. I won't say anything about you calling him daddy and you won't say anything about Civi," he said. He rolled his eyes when Rey laughed. "You try and say Civineri Expisbitri in the heat of the moment. It responds to verbal commands, I had to come up with something."

Rey was looking at the planter again. "You know I've always loved watching you and Poe together. If you ever want an audience,” she trailed off with a blush. There weren't many things that embarrassed her, but she felt like asking her boyfriend to let her watch a plant fuck him probably crossed a line. 

Finn was just staring at her curiously. “Would you actually want to watch that?” His voice was a bit rough. Rey had always had a suspicion that he liked her watching almost as much as she liked to watch. 

“Yes.” She pictured the thick tendrils pushing into Finn and overwhelming him like they did in the bad erotica disks she’d scavenged once back on Jakku. She swallowed. “I really would.”

“Alright,” Finn cleared his throat. “Alright. I mean, it’s already active and we were about to have sex anyways. If you’re sure?” She nodded. “Then you probably want to go sit over on the bench on the other side of the room. Civi’s not completely trained.” 

Rey went and took her seat, still only covered by a loosely-tied towel. She watched as Finn undressed. Her cheeks were still red and hot. Obviously she’d seen him naked a thousand times, but it was different knowing he was about to put on a show that would put even the truly terrible porn Poe had to shame.

Finn folded his clothes and put them away before leaning against the wall, positioning himself so Rey could see all of him. He reached under his pillow and took out a container of lube. He gave Rey an embarrassed grin before reaching down and fingering himself. “It’s a bit much otherwise,” he explained. She just nodded. There was a rustling noise coming from under the bed, but so far none of the tendrils had reemerged. 

Finn was fast and efficient and got three fingers in quickly. He gave the command for the lights to lower. He was still visible, but his body was cast in shadows. A tendril peaked out from under the bed. “Here Civi,” he commanded, ignoring Rey’s snort.

It turned out Civi was a quick plant. One tendril became three as they made their way up and over the mattress and onto Finn’s skin. He spread his legs to allow them to slip over his thighs and to their goal. Rey shifted so she could have a better view, moving her hand to her own bare thigh. 

The tendrils were long and of varying levels of thickness. One was only as wide as two fingers, another was as wide as a fist. The largest was tangling around Finn’s leg, spreading him more so the smaller two could get to their goals. Three others appeared at the edge of the bed and hovered.

Rey untied the towel and let it fall to the ground as she slipped her fingers between her thighs and began to lazily rub her clit. One of the tendrils was wrapped around Finn’s cock, twisting and turning around it. Her eyes followed the movement of the smallest tendril which was brushing along Finn’s hole. Finn murmured a command and it pushed inside of him. Rey swallowed as inch after inch pushed into him.

He moaned as he was spread open. He was already beginning to sweat. The tendrils glided over his skin, absorbing the moisture from it and leaving sticky paths behind them. Finn's mouth fell open as the tendril around his dick tightened and moved over the head of his cock. 

Another small tendril joined the first at his hole. The tendrils was wet with a slick liquid that helped ease it's way into his already stretched hole. She heard him give the command to go faster as he pushed back against the tendrils that were pushing in and out of him. 

There were at least seven tendrils moving over his body by then. One made it’s way from his chest to his mouth, pushing briefly into it. Rey could see Finn’s throat work before he pulled his head away and breathed heavily into the pillow. She admired the way his muscles were tensing as he braced himself against the tendrils that pushed and shoved him to get to their goals.

She felt herself getting close as Finn began to moan loudly, his breath hitching in the way that meant he was going to come. She picked up speed, moving her free hand to press against her hip, mimicking the way the tendrils were holding Finn down. She watched him arched his back and gasp as he came. She came shortly after, watching the tendril make a mess of the cum on Finn’s stomach. 

The plant moved over Finn’s body for several moments, its pace less frantic now that it had gotten what it wanted. It almost seemed to be soothing Finn who was still breathing heavy, glazed eyes on the ceiling above him. 

Once it had completely retreated Finn ordered the lights back on before turning and giving Rey an awkward smile. She smiled back at him before tip-toeing over to the bed and scooting in next to him. 

 

“Not too weird?” Finn asked. His eyes were barely open.

“Not too weird at all. That was the single hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Anyways, I’m a huge fan of weird,” Rey said. 

She leaned over and kissed his mouth. There was a sweet citrusy taste lingering on his lips. He put an arm around her and slipped the other one down to her thighs.She’d already come, but she spread her legs so he could touch her. 

He brushed a finger over her still swollen clit. "What other weird things are you into then?"

"Some of it is a bit out there," she said. She parted her legs to give him better access as she leaned against him.

"You just saw me get fucked by a plant."

She laughed. "Alright. I want to be tied up. Maybe hurt a little. I like the idea of being forced to orgasm again and again until it hurts. Then there's other random things, I think droid sex would be interesting."

"You want to proposition BB-8?" Finn asked. 

She reached back to slap his thigh. "A droid actually built for sex."

"And you want to call Poe daddy in bed," he said. He kissed her neck as he rubbed her clit faster.

"Yes," she breathed. 

“What’s he doing when you call him daddy?” Finn asked.

“He’s taking care of me. He’s,” she moaned. “He’s pushing my thighs open with his hands and kissing my stomach. Or he’s picking me up and putting me in his lap and gripping my hips tightly as I ride him. Sometimes I think about him putting me over his knees. I want him to make me be a good girl for him.” 

Finn picked up speed. One hand came up to squeeze her hip tightly, not enough to bruise, not as tight as she wanted, but enough to help bring her over the edge again. She let out a choked noise as she came. Finn held her through it and planted kisses across her shoulders as she recovered and drifted off into sleep. 

They were both in Poe’s room catching up on their paperwork at his desk when he came back two days later. He kissed Finn before leaning over to press a kiss to Rey’s cheek. BB-8 beeped happily in greeting before rolling over to it’s pod and shutting down to charge. 

“How was the mission?” Finn asked. 

“It was fine, but it dragged on. We underestimated the pull of the planet’s gravity field, it took as twice as long as we planned. I managed to sneak in a few naps while BB-8 kept watch. What have you two been up to?” Poe asked.

“We did what we always do. You know, normal stuff,” Finn said, his voice cracking a bit on ‘stuff’. Rey pinched him under the table. She couldn’t believe he’d managed to keep a large sex plant under his bed for the last two years, the man was the worst liar she had ever met. 

Thankfully Poe just smiled. “Well I hope your normal stuff didn’t make you too tired,” he said. He was already leaning into Finn who’d abandoned his datapad as soon as he’d entered. 

“I have to finish this report for the General, but you two can get started without me,” Rey said. 

Poe kissed Finn again as he reached down to undo his pants. While they had a varied sex life it almost always began with Poe on his knees in front of Finn. Finn’s stamina was almost as long as his refractory period was short, so they’d learned long ago to get his first orgasm out of the way before they began anything more complicated.

Poe knelt before Finn and licked the head of his cock before swallowing several inches of it. Finn tangled his fingers in Poe’s hair as he bit his lip to keep from thrusting. Sometimes Poe liked it rough. He’d ask Finn to grab his hair and fuck his face until drool was sliding down his neck. His voice would be raw for days after though so they had to plan those times accordingly. Finn was fine with that, he liked to take it slow as well and have Poe slowly take him apart with long deep suck and a calloused hand cupping the base of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Finn moaned. “Daddy please.” 

He froze. Rey looked up from her pad with an open mouth and wide eyes. Finn met her gaze and winced. “Sorry.”

“For fucks sake Finn. He’s been back less than an hour,” Rey said. 

Poe pulled back and looked at both of them in confusion. 

“I couldn’t help it! You know I can’t control my mouth, and I kept thinking about what you said about-” he was cut off by Rey kicking him. 

“Am I missing something?” Poe asked. His voice was still rough from swallowing down Finn’s cock. 

“No,” Rey said.

“I have a sex plant under my bed,” Finn said. Rey threw her hands up in the air. 

“Why did you tell me not to tell him if you were going to go and mention it immediately?” Rey asked. Finn just shrugged helplessly.

“Why weren’t you going to tell me?” Poe asked. He looked more confused than offended but Rey still felt guilty. Finn obviously did too from the way he was worrying his bottom lip. 

“It’s weird. I thought you might be turned off by it,” Finn said.

“I love you, both of you. Even if you were into something I wasn’t into, it wouldn’t make me less into you. Though, for the record, I could definitely be into sex plants,” Poe said. “And I could get into the whole daddy thing. It’s not like I haven’t been called it before in bed.”

“Really? You don’t seem like the type to be into stuff like that,” Finn said.

“You’re joking” Poe said. He took in Finn’s earnest expression and Rey’s wide eyes. “You’re not. I don’t know how to tell you this, but most of the things we do in bed might be considered outside the norm already.”

“Like what?” Rey asked.

“To begin with there’s three of us. Then there’s the pegging, double penetration, fisting, recreational sex pollen, and blindfolds. And that’s not even including the ways you use the force sometimes or any of Finn’s elaborate role play scenarios that last for hours” Poe said.

Both Finn and Rey paused to consider it. Neither had much experience for comparison, but if Poe said what they did wasn’t what everyone did then he was probably right.

Finn processed the information first. “Can I move Civi into your room then? I’m almost never in my quarters anymore and I’m pretty sure it gets lonely.”

**Author's Note:**

> If recreational sex pollen and tentacle house plants looks familiar its because you've probably seen this fic's kink meme prompt I wrote forever ago and lost. I wrote a partial fill for it, and then left it to linger in my wip folder for half a year. If you find it again please tell me so prompt and fic can at long last be united.


End file.
